Individuals participating in strenuous sport or work activities all have a common problem, i.e., the degrading ability to grip objects as their hands perspire or become wet. Most choose to address the problem by wearing one of the numerous hand gloves available on the market. However, in all the grip gloves available today, the wearer in varying degrees sacrifices tactile sensitivity and overall hand dexterity for improved grip, especially when wet.
More specifically, conventional grip gloves intended for sports or work activities are made from materials that inherently sacrifice both tactile sensitivity and manual dexterity to achieve the desired grip improvement. These conventional type gloves also do not tend to freely permit the escape of moisture and heat, thereby increasing overall perspiration that leads to even further loss of grip. Most importantly, these conventional types of grip gloves sacrifice tactile sensitivity in order to gain improved grip.